In Hiding
by Tasha9315
Summary: The last few months of James and Lily Potter in hiding. Lily is worried James being down in spirit during the summer but fall brings new hope.


**This story is written for The House Competition by Moonlight Forgotten (Year 5).**

**Round 6**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Class Subject: Transfiguration**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompts: [Romantic Pairing] Lily Potter (or Evans)/ James Potter**

**Word Count: 1372**

The Potters had been in hiding since January, when Dumbledore had announced that Harry was a target. At first, James had coped well with being in hiding, aside from minor behavioral changes like not wanting to have a morning drink at all when hot chocolate wasn't available. Bathilda would tell Lily that that was normal for a man who'd grown up spoilt like James had.

But by the summer, James had become a bit frustrated. He tried not to show it, but she could tell. He often stared into space or out the window. He often didn't meet her eyes when they spoke. He didn't sing in the shower or whistle anymore. He didn't make jokes quite as often. He didn't have the glow in his eyes unless he was playing with Harry. His bright hazel eyes that gave her joy and hope when she looked into them were now darker with worry. He often had a frustrated and helpless look whenever he read the newspaper, especially when there was news about death.

Lily understood why he felt that way. He was adventurous and free-spirited; she knew he felt upset that he had to sit back doing nothing while people were dying in the war. She wished she could cheer him up and see her happy James again. It wasn't that he was never cheerful, but just much less so than he used to be, and she missed that.

* * *

Soon, fall arrived and Lily entered their bedroom to find James looking out the window with a far off look in his eyes.

"It's September first. Kids will be going to Hogwarts today, won't they?" he said when he noticed her presence.

"Yeah, and our Harry will be going in ten years," Lily said.

"What if we're still in hiding and Harry isn't able to go to Hogwarts?" James asked as he pressed his lips together.

"James, I'm sure Dumbledore and the Order would have taken care of You-Know-Who by then," Lily put an arm around his shoulder.

"But we're losing the war," James pointed out. When he saw the apprehension in his wife's eyes, he added, "I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to scare you. I just…"

Lily gently took James' hand and sat him down beside her on the bed.

"James, I never thanked you," she said, looking at him intently.

"For what?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I know being in hiding has been hard on you, but you bore with it for me and Harry. I really appreciate that," said Lily.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to come off frustrated or negative," he said, looking down and refusing to meet her eyes.

"No, it's alright. I understand why you felt that way. I just want you to be happy." Lily tilted his head up.

James pulled Lily into a tight hug before pulling apart and looking into her eyes.

"I am happy when I see you and Harry happy. You both mean the world to me. I don't know what I'd do without you both," he said.

"We'll get through this together. We just have to hope," she said as her husband nodded and took both her hands in his.

"If I had to be stuck in hiding with someone, I'm glad it's with you. I'll happily be in hiding with you," he said before flipping her over on the bed so that he was on top. "For as long as fifty years. Then I make no guarantee that you won't see a James-sized hole through the door," he added cheekily.

"Prat."

"A prat that loves you very much," James said as he kissed Lily's forehead and cheeks before reaching her lips.

* * *

Lily was glad to see the fall improve James' spirits. He was whistling and singing in the shower again. He made jokes more often. She could even start to see the glow in his eyes return, and not just when he was playing with Harry.

Soon, it was Halloween. None of their friends were free to show up, but they had a small to-do with dressing Harry up as a stag. James was a little disappointed as he was looking forward to taking Harry on his first Halloween trick-or-treating, but he was touched by the stag Halloween costume that Lily had sewn. He took Harry in his arms and kissed them both when he saw how adorable his boy looked in his costume.

That night, James was putting away the dishes when Lily hugged him from behind. He wrapped his hands around hers.

"Someone's in a romantic mood." She could feel his smile as he said it.

"I want another baby," she said, holding him tighter.

James turned around to face her as he took her hands in his.

"You mean right now?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I've just been thinking about it more this past month. I think it would be better if Harry had siblings, or we might end up spoiling him too much."

"Lily, if you're worried that Harry would end up like me, I don't think he would. I can tell from his eyes that he would be kind, like you."

"No, I would be glad if Harry ended up like you. Not your worst traits from when you were in school, but your humor and loyalty. I want him to annoy me with being a reckless impulsive idiot and brave to the point of stupidity like his father. I would love him all the more for it." Lily smiled as she cupped James' face. "But I just think having siblings would instill better values in him. We always wanted three or four, didn't we?"

"I know. It's not that I don't want more kids, but it's probably not a good idea to have one while in hiding. We'll have another kid once we're out of hiding, alright?" he said gently as he caressed her face.

"Of course. I wasn't talking about right now either. But I was wondering how long it would take," Lily said apprehensively.

"Lily, weren't you the one who said we shouldn't lose hope? When I spoke to Sirius last week, he said Dumbledore and the Order were getting closer to tracking Voldemort. When they do, they plan on ambushing him alone. He reckons they'd succeed by Christmas," James said.

"You're right," she said.

"When we do have another baby, I hope it's a girl that looks just like her mother up to her eyes."

"What about my wish to have a baby with your eyes?" she asked.

"For that, we'll have a third baby," James said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Lily threw her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you're hugging me tighter than usual," James said, who had also tightened his grip around her.

"I don't know why, but I just felt like holding on to you as tightly as possible. I don't feel like letting go just yet," she said.

"I don't feel like letting go either."

It was a good few minutes before they pulled apart.

James tucked Lily's hair behind her ears. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Both their faces were inching towards each other, but just before their lips met, they heard a cry from their magical baby monitor.

They pulled apart and looked at each other apprehensively.

"I'll get him," James said, before heading up the kitchen stairs.

James came down the stairs in the hall with baby Harry in his arms. He was comforting and cuddling his son as he sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Harry, don't cry, son. Daddy's here. I won't let anything or anyone harm you," James said lovingly as he held him tight.

Harry's cries gradually subsided as he rested against his father's chest.

"Dada, smoke."

James smiled as he took out his wand and began making colorful smoke with his wand. Harry giggled as he tried to catch the smoke.

Lily smiled as she entered the living room and saw her husband and son. 'Everything is going to be alright,' she thought as she looked at the happy fray that was her family. She had a loving husband and son. Soon, they would be out of hiding and would have a bigger happy family.


End file.
